


Tear in My Heart

by GhostRaccoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tall Morality | Patton Sanders, Teacher Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.” with sleepality?
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Tear in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forgot I'd written this one oh my God?

Remy wasn’t really a reader. Not one to have the ability to just sit down and read a book for hours when he had enough energy to go out and get something done… usually his hair, his nails, and then a party.

But early in the morning there was always one thing he loved to read and that was Patton’s expressions as he slept. His little nose scrunches and sleepy smiles and barely-sensible mumbles were all the actual cutest things Remy had ever experienced.

This morning, though, Patton was snuggled up right against Remy, laying in the crook of his arm and his own arms wrapped tight around Remy’s waist. God, he loved this adorable man.

And he _was_ adorable, despite having the height and appearance of an actual god (who the hell was actually six-foot-ten? Patton, apparently) with his curly, dyed-blue, soft-as- _fuck_ hair and bright, shimmering green eyes that laughed when he was biting back a pun. Shit, don’t even get Remy started on his nose, god he’d love to just smother the man in little nose rubs all day just to hear him giggle in absolute delight at the affection.

Remy sighed affectionately, for once glad he didn’t have his sunglasses on despite how sensitive his eyes were to the light just so he could get a better view of Patton in his sleepiest, most relaxed state.

“Rem?” Patton muttered, waking up as soon as the clock hit eight.

“Hey sleepyhead. Woulda had breakfast ready for ya, but you were sleeping on my arm and I honestly didn’t wanna wake ya.”

Patton smiled, his eyes squinting until he leaned backwards to grab his circular frames from the bedside table next to the clock.

“That’s okay. I’ll make breakfast, I usually do.”

“Nope,” Remy said, popping the ‘P’ as he quickly maneuvered himself away from Patton and off the bed, an advantage of being as small as he was, he was able to get places fast and get out of sticky situations. Like wiggling away from one of Patton’s tickle attacks and bolting to the bedroom to try and avoid him.

Patton pouted at Remy moving, reaching out to try and pull him back into bed.

“Ah, ah, ah! Nope, you’re staying here, and I’m making ambrosia on this Earth style waffles.”

Patton lit up, making Remy grin. His honey waffles were amazing, and he wasn’t even exaggerating, like he usually would.

“Okay! I’ve got to get some homework graded anyway!”

Remy huffed but didn’t argue, shaking his head as he left the room. He was so in love with Patton it hurt, and sometimes he wondered what he did in a past life to deserve the absolute puppy of a man.


End file.
